The Trial of Lightening and Flame
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sequel to The Light of Lightening, Of Light and Flame. Catalina tells how the story goes at least for now. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Ceremonies

By: M14Mouse

Summary:

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"So, I take that Catalina visited your mom today. Dad visited my adopted parents today. It was…pretty weird," Nick said over the phone.

"I know. It was even for Catalina. It was really formal. She was dressed in formal…knight style. She reminded me of Ms. Grace, my first grade teacher. She made my mom, my aunt, and uncle kind of nervous. Of course, my cousins were all excited because Rasa was there. A unicorn? Nope, that doesn't do it for them. Giant racing snail is the key to their hearts," Chip laughed.

He laughed.

"So, what is the big deal?" He asked.

"I think that it is the start of the knight trials. From what I read, there is some ceremony involved in the beginning. I guess meeting with the parents part to give them heads up. I know that parents' approval is needed in some cases but once a knight in training is old enough. It is their decision."

"So, did the conversation go? My parents aren't really telling me what it was about…"

"Mom told me that Catalina was talking about what to expect from the Trails. How long it was going to take and what to expect."

"What should we expect?"

"That we might be gone for awhile like a couple of months."

"What?!"

"From what I gathered, time moves different there than here. So, it could take a few weeks to a few months."

"Wow. I didn't know that. What else?" He said.

"No assigned reading for you, huh?" Chip said.

"No…Dad wasn't big into it. Was Catalina?"

"Not really. When Daggeron was training me, I was assigned some reading. I also read some things on my own. She was honest when I asked questions."

"So, what else should I expect?"

"A week before the trials, one of the knights will come to you and give you about a week to get your affairs in order. Make sense since in the past, knights in training had jobs and families."

"Okay…"

"Then they come for you and take you to a place to get clean up. After that…it is off to the Trials."

"I read about the Trials once I decided that I was going to be a knight. It sounded like that we go into some magic cave and come out a knight."

Chip laughed over the phone.

"That sounded about right. Oh, there is a formal ceremony of meeting the Mystic Mother but that happens after," Chip added

"I'm not looking forward to that," He added.

"I don't know. I'm kind of curious. Catalina said that she is great and has a sense of humor."

"Dad makes out her to be this force. I think that I like Catalina's version better."

"Me too. I'm not worried. We will make it through. They would have voted us through if we weren't. Although, I know Catalina said something that made Snow Prince vote me through, I'm not sure what."

His mouth nearly dropped. He knew that Snow Prince didn't like Chip but to go that far…

"But your dad voted me through…and so did Daggeron. Catalina said your vote went fine."

"How come that I don't know about this?"

"It is Catalina's policy of honesty. She didn't want me to find out later on about it."

"Well…I might have to talk to him about that." He said in angry.

How could Snow Prince not see Chip for who is he and what he done? He had the feeling much like Catalina…that Snow Prince can't let go of what happened in the past.

"Don't. It isn't worth it. We just have to prepare for Trials. I am not sure how to do that but we should."

He chuckled.

"Great plan, Chip."

"Can you think of a better one?"

"Nope."

He heard a knock on his door.

"Hold on for a moment," He said as he got up from his bed. He walked over to the door and opened it to see his dad standing there. He was holding a letter in his hand. He was still in his formal knight outfit.

"Dad?" He said.

His dad handed him a letter.

"You have a week to put your affairs in order, my son. On the seventh day, we will come for you. This letter has your instructions that you must follow before you can begin the Trials," His dad said.

He heard Chip over the phone shouting at Catalina to stop throwing rocks at his window.

He took the letter from his dad's hands.

He took a deep breathe. He was ready.

End of Ceremonies

Next Chapter: Affairs (Chip)

A/N: This is the start of the last story in the trilogy. Thank god. So, let get this show on the road. Read and Review if you wish.


	2. Affairs-Chip

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Affairs (Chip)

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Nick put their affairs in order before the trials.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

 _Squires,_

 _The message is the start of your journey into knighthood. You have a week to get your affairs in order. You will be gone for an unknown length of time. Do not make any future plans. The trials will begin on the 8_ _th_ _day. A knight will meet you at dawn at Rootcore. DO NOT BE LATE. Do not bring anything with you with the expectation of the clothes on your back and your wand. Everything will be supplied to you. You have a long journey ahead of you. Be prepared._

 **Day One**

"Cousin Chip?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to be a knight?"

"Trying too."

"What do you have to do? Do you fight monsters or something?"

"I don't think that is how it goes…but there might be monsters involve."

"Like when you were a power ranger?"

"Still a power ranger."

"Oh…so, you are still fighting monster, Cousin Chip?"

"Maybe…I don't know how the trials work. I know there is magic involved."

"Wow…"

"Yes…wow."

"It like an adventure!"

He laughed.

"Yes, it is like that."

 **Day Two**

He could hear the wind climes in the window as he chopped the onions. Beside him, his mom was stirring the broth. After he finished, he poured the onions into the broth. They were making one of his favorites tonight. He wasn't sick to have to enjoy it either. He knew mom was nervous. His whole family was. She said that she was proud of him and she trusted Catalina to keep him out of trouble.

It was strange.

Mom liked Daggeron.

She said that Daggeron was a gentleman. He was respectful and an honorable man.

She hated Catalina. He could understand why, of course. Catalina wasn't for everyone.

But he explained to mom why he liked her as his teacher.

For longest, mom didn't say anything then she said that she trust his judgment.

Today, she was trusting him again and Catalina.

She already has a container ready for him to give to her.

 **Day Three**

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Don't know, Xander."

"Between you and Nick, mate…you two are killing me."

"You will be fine without us."

"That isn't the point, Chip. You and Nick are going out into the unknown without us. Everyone is kind of flipping out about it."

"Catalina and Daggeron are there."

"I know. I know but…."

"We are team and it sucks that we have to do it alone. I want you guys there but…"

"I know, mate…I know…but I'm planning a welcome back party for both of you. You can't avoid it."

"As big as the last one?"

"Bigger."

"Like circus big?"

"Like circus big."

"I don't think that the street is big enough."

"It will be. It will be."

 **Day Four**

Vida and he sat on their favorite spot in an old oak tree at the local park. They would sit among its branch and talk. Sometimes, not talk but they would get into so much trouble when they were kids here. They would throw water balloons at people. Sometimes, it was glitter or baby powder. Sometimes, they would just sit there and talk about everything. They got into so many fights like who was better? Ryu or Ken. Who had the best music? Japan or Germany. They would talk about school and later work. There was always a story to tell.

It was just them.

Sometimes, it was Xander and Maddie would join them. Most days, it was just them.

Right now, there was nothing but silence.

That is what they wanted.

 **Day Five**

"Now, I want you to be good, Fieval. Don't give Fireheart a hard time."

"…"

"You can be kind of scary when you are annoyed."

"…"

"It's true!"

"…"

"Now, that is just mean. Just be nice to Fireheart. He is still young. Don't scare the new kids. They still read the books."

"…"

"Yes…Yes…I know. There is something to work on when I get back, changing the mysteries of the unicorn."

"…"

"Ha. Like they would believe you or me."

"…"

"HAHA. Okay…Okay. We will try. Oh, try to be nice to Leanbow and Snow Prince."

"…."

"Yes, even him. You are like a million years old. You can be nice."

"….!"

"Okay…I'm slightly off but you can still be nice for a little bit."

"…"

"You can do it for a little while. Then when I get back, we can go riding. Oh, I get you some of your favorite apples."

"…"

"Heh…I knew that you would like that."

 **Day Six**

Maddie made a mix video of sorts. It started from when she first got a camera to two days ago. God, he forgot some of the things like Xander being in the spelling bee or Vida's poem got go to the state. There were also little moments like them eating lunch together. It was great. They kept interrupting the video to explain to Nick and the others what happened or tell another story that they remembered.

Briefly, he wondered where time went.

Then He wondered what was coming next.

 **Day Seven**

"It was a fast week."

"It was."

"Nervous?"

"A little…you?"

"A little."

"…."

"…."

"Kind of scared too."

"Me too."

"…."

"…."

"We will be fine."

"I hope so."

"I'm ready, Nick. Are you?" 

"Ready as ever be."

"Lets do this."

End of Affairs-Chip

Next Chapter: Affairs- Nick

A/N: This pretty much going to be the running format of this fic with a few chapters shared. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	3. Affairs-Nick

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Affairs (Nick)

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Nick put their affairs in order before the trials.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

 _Squires,_

 _The message is the start of your journey into knighthood. You have a week to get your affairs in order. You will be gone for an unknown length of time. Do not make any future plans. The trials will begin on the 8_ _th_ _day. A knight will meet you at dawn at Rootcore. DO NOT BE LATE. Do not bring anything with you with the expectation of the clothes on your back and your wand. Everything will be supplied to you. You have a long journey ahead of you. Be prepared._

 **Day One**

"Mom, I will be fine."

"How will I know that?"

"I trust them and beside I'm not doing this alone."

"Yes…Yes…you are doing this with Chip but I can't help but worry. I just barely started to understand this magic stuff and now…"

"And now, I am jumping into the knight trials. I know that it is hard…."

"But you want to do it."

"I do."

"And they aren't forcing me to do this, Nick?"

"No…no…I want to do this. I had to think it over for months."

"I just hope that you are safe."

"I will be."

 **Day Two**

He always thought that Chip had it easy with Brightstar. He was smaller than Fireheart and wasn't so damn picky about his scales. He wanted to wash him right there or under his wing. He also thought that water meant play time. He was always wet after giving Fireheart a bath. Sure, sometimes, the others would help.

Mostly, it fell to him.

Not that he minded.

Most of the time, he really enjoyed it.

Expect when he got wet and needed a bath himself.

But he was going to miss this. He really was.

 **Day Three**

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Chip. I don't like this."

"Xander…it is going to be fine. Chip is there. The others will be there. I know that you are afraid to do some work but we will be back soon."

"Hahaha…funny. But we are worried. I'm worried. I know that you two will kick those trials in the butt. I have seen how nervous everyone is and well…that made me nervous. The whole power ranger thing haven't left my system. So scary unknown with us…"

"You are a little worried…I got it. Thanks."

"Most of all…you are leaving me with the girls. You know how bad that is."

"I thought that you like hanging around the girls."

"They are taken. They are probably going to be mopey without you two."

"Hopefully, Vida won't hear that."

"She is on break…I'm fine. OUCH!"

"….I guess that she heard you."

 **Day Four**

He didn't realize that Maddie had so many pictures of them. Sure, she had her videos running in the background. She also took pictures of them with a camera. Of course, there were pictures of them posing in front of Rootcore or the music shop. There were also pictures of them in little moments like Xander reading a magazine or Vida playing at the table. He could see them lose in the moment. There were a ton of pictures like these. There were Chip hanging out with some goats and Clare trying a new spell.

It was great to see these little moments with her.

He picked her camera and took a picture of her then at him and then together.

He couldn't stop smiling and laughing for the rest of the night.

 **Day Five**

"Catalina?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"I'm not sure…should I?"

"Thank you for Chip and telling me no."

"You and the others make it sound like Chip was a difficult student. He was far from it. Zaria was much more difficult to work with it. You had your moments."

"That is nice to know. Honestly, thank you for getting Chip through. As much as I'm looking forward to the trials, I would have probably said no if Chip wasn't doing it too."

"I know. We tend to forget that the trials of old weren't done alone. Even everyone's trial is different, it gave a sense of comfort that you aren't going through it alone. Your fellow brothers or sisters in arms were going through the same thing."

"That makes me sad when I think about it."

"The same…the same…"

 **Day Six**

His adopted father always took him and his sister out for ice cream on Sundays. He said that it was less crowded and they could eat their ice cream in peace. Now, that he is older…he really understood why. His dad liked to listen to them. He would listen about their day and what they had plan for the week. He hated it when he was growing up but now…now…he liked it.

He missed it.

Now, he invited his friends and his family out for ice cream.

He was hoping not for the last time.

 **Day Seven**

"It was a fast week."

"It was."

"Nervous?"

"A little…you?"

"A little."

"…."

"…."

"Kind of scared too."

"Me too."

"…."

"…."

"We will be fine."

"I hope so."

"I'm ready, Nick. Are you?" 

"Ready as ever be."

"Lets do this."

End of Affairs-Nick

Next Chapter: Cleanse

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	4. Cleanse

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Cleanse

By: M14Mouse

Summary: There are some pre-trial things that Chip and Nick need to get out of the way first.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip and Nick arrived just as a sun just peeking over the horizon. Catalina and Daggeron were standing in front of Rootcore. He was kind of surprised at their appearance. They were wearing completely black and hoods to cover most of their faces. What he read didn't really describe this part. They said something about a cleanse before the trials.

He supposed it was the same thing that they did on Xena.

He really didn't want to bring that up to Catalina. He really didn't want to explain Xena to her. Of course, it could be worse.

Like the time that he explained it to Xander.

They stopped in front of Catalina and Daggeron. Daggeron turned to Catalina.

"Don't," Daggeron said.

"Why not, brother?" Catalina said.

"Because you are going to freak them out,"

"I do not!"

"Zaria…."

"Zaria's personal guard was going to have a heart attack. I would rather not deal with that. So, I told him."

Daggeron sighed.

"So…we are missing something?" Nick asked.

Daggeron said before Catalina could open her mouth.

"No," Daggeron said with a look.

"Fine…let's get this started then,' Catalina said with a shrug.

He and Nick looked at each other.

"Follow us," Daggeron said with a sigh.

Catalina and Daggeron started walking away from Rootcore.

"That wasn't the strangest conversation ever but…" Nick said.

"Still pretty weird, huh?" He added.

"Very."

"We should catch up."

"Probably."

"Race you!"

"CHIP!"

-MFMFMF-

He wasn't quite sure on how long that he was walking. He couldn't figure out where they were either since it was forest.

All of the trees looked the same to him. He didn't bring his powder with him either because of the little rule of not bringing anything but the clothes on your back and some water.

It was strange on how quiet everyone was expect Catalina who was humming something under her breathe. He wanted to ask her something but he had a feeling that Daggeron would stop her.

He had no idea where they were going but the trees were starting to disappear and the ground become rocky. Nick and he nearly tripped a few times over the rocks. Finally, Daggeron and Catalina stopped in front of a cave.

He wondered for a moment if this was the place.

Catalina turned to them.

"Soon, you will be stepping into the Trial's Gate. The Gate, in itself, is a test. It will cleanse you if you are worthy. Destroy you if you are not…but don't worry, that happened in a long time," She said.

That was a wonderful thought.

Nick snorted next to him. Catalina took out her watch for a moment. Daggeron took something out of his pocket as well.

"I am Catalina, the Time Knight. I wish to gain access to these Trials for my student, Charlie Thorn. I hope these Trails find him worth to be a knight," Catalina said before she threw her watch into the mouth of the cave.

The cave's entrance burst into flames.

"I am Dagggeron, the Solaris Knight. . I wish to gain access to these Trials for my student, Nick Russell. I hope these Trails find him worth to be a knight," Daggeron said as he threw a ticket into the flames.

"Well then…meet you on the other side," Catalina as she stepped into the flames and disappeared. Daggeron followed her into the flames.

"So…magic flames?" Nick asked.

"I hope so?" He said.

"I'm not afraid. Fire is my element after all."

"Still magic fire. You can get burn."

"….True."

"Ready when you are."

"Lets do it together."

"One…"

"Two.."

"THREE!"

He shouted before he ran into the magical fire.

He felt warm like he was stuck in a stuffy room. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see images flash by. He couldn't really see the images that were flashing by. It was barely there and then gone. Strange enough, it wasn't really flames either. It was like floating along a long corridor with a light at the end. The light quickly seemed to be approaching him and then flash.

He stumbled onto the ground. He was covered in sweat.

Was he really that hot? He looked up to see a huge room. He felt something tug on his arm. He looked up to see Nick beside him. He looked just as sweaty as him.

He heard a cough.

He looked over to see Catalina stand in the middle of the room. HOLY COOKIES…the room was huge and the doorways seemed to sketch to the ceiling. Sometimes, out of Lord of the Rings or something like that.

"Welcome, Chip and Nick…to the Trials," She said with a grin.

End of Cleanse

Next Chapter: Guides


	5. Guides-Nick

The Trail of Lightening and Flame: Guides-Nick

BY: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Nick meet their guides.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You are having fun with this," Daggeron said in amusement.

"Why yes, I am. First time here…I have to impress the children," Catalina said.

"This place is kind of amazing," Nick said as he looked around.

"It is, isn't?" She said.

He twisted around just so he could see everything. It was very impressive. He guess if knights wanted decorate…they go all the way. On the wall, he could see little designs…some were words and some were pictures. The archways were made gold-tone wood. It is definitely not what he imagined.

"From this point, we are no longer your guides or teachers. Once you are inside the trials, you will gain new guides," Catalina said.

"Who are they?" Chip asked.

"They can anyone. They could be someone from your past, present, or future. It could a relative or a family member or a stranger. They are connected to you in some way." Daggeron said.

"Who were yours?" He asked.

"Mine was my brother," Catalina said.

"You have a brother?" Chip asked in surprise. Hell, he was just as surprised as Chip.

"Half-brother, really," Catalina said with a shrug.

"Mine was my neighbor when I was growing up," Daggeron said.

"The trials are divided into three parts. First part, is to acknowledge the past. Second part is to understand the present. Third part is a little tricky. It is to see a future but…"

"It isn't also might not be the truth. The others talked about it as a possible future. I know mine was only partly true," Daggeron said.

"Mine was completely accurate. Leanbow said that his wasn't right at all. Soo…"

"Take with a grain of salt," He said.

"Yes…You are ready?" She asked.

He turned to Chip, who nodded his head.

Catalina walked over to one of the archways and hit something on the side. Daggeron went to another archway and did the same. They started glowing. Chip approached archway that Catalina was at.

"Good luck," Catalina said as Chip disappeared into the glowing archway.

He took a deep breathe and walked toward the archway that Daggeron was standing.

"Good luck," Daggeron said as he disappeared into the glowing archway.

In a flash, he was standing in middle of lush forest. He could hear the bird chirping and a rabbit hoping away from him. He could smell the sweet aroma of the flowers and wet smell of grass.

"Hello!" A voice shouted behind him.

He twisted around suddenly to see a girl hanging from a tree. She looked no older than maybe 14 or 15 years old. She had long black hair and she was hanging upside down in a tree. Her outfit was strange too. He saw before but it was just strange looking then he noticed her ears.

"You're an elf!" He said.

She grinned.

"Yup! My name is Diane Vancouver. It's a pleasure to meet you," Diane said.

"Wait…I know that name. You disappeared before the war!" He said.

"Who said that I disappeared?"

"Everyone!"

"Oh…I might have to go back and change that."

He blinked. 

She was as crazy as Catalina and that was saying something.

"Might be a good idea. They are worried about you."

Diane hummed for a moment before flipping over and landed on her feet. She turned around to look at him.

"I supposed they are. Can't really go back yet. I still have something to do. Or maybe, I was waiting for something. Or maybe, it was a little of both." She said.

"Don't you remember?" He asked.

"I remember."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Diane tapped her lips with her fingers.

"People. Very special people. They haven't come yet. There are a few things need to happen first."

"Like what?"

"Hmm…the end of world."

"Again?"

She laughed.

"Yes, again. It happens every so often. Now…lets get started with your trials. I never when through the trials myself but this will be interesting and fun."

"You are going to be my guide?"

"Yup! Now pick," She said as she held out her hands that were balled up into fists.

"Uhh….why?"

"Because you have to pick which one that you are going do first. Future is always last but the other two are totally up to you."

He looked at her hands. He reached over and touched her right hand.

"Interesting choice…" She said as she opened her hand slightly to look.

"Well…" He asked.

She grinned then she opened. His world disappeared in a flash.

End of Guides-Nick

Next Chapter: Guides-Chip


	6. Guides-Chip

The Trials of Lightening and Flame: Guides-Chip

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip meets his guide. It was definitely unexpected.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

In flash, Chip stepped into a huge field. It reminded him of home with the rolling hills and green grass. It looked liked one of his uncle's cow fields without the smell. It was beautiful with its crispy green fields. He could see bales of hay in the distance. He smiled just a little bit then he started to walk.

He wasn't quite sure where he was supposed to meet his guide.

He walked for a little bit then stopped.

Maybe, he should have waited where he was. He turned around to go back. He blinked when he saw a goat behind him.

"Are you…my guide?" He asked.

He wasn't quite sure if goats could be guides. Catalina did say anything could happen here. The little goat's tail wagged then took off.

"HEY! Wait up!" He said as he took off after the goat.

This was different. Catalina did say that it could be anyone. He chased the goat through fields of grass until the goat disappeared behind a bale of hay.

"Damn…where did the goat go?" He said to himself.

"What are you looking for, son?" A voice said behind him.

He turned around to see his dad behind him. His mouth nearly dropped. Dad has been dead since he was six. His hands were shaking. He looked exactly how he remembered him. He still wore those black glasses on his face. His red hair was just a little wild. His mom would say that it was all over the place. He was even wearing the same outfit when he died. It was his black suit that he wore to his meetings.

At least, he didn't have blood on him. He still remembered the blood.

"Dad…Dad…" He said.

God, his voice was shaking.

"Hello," His "dad" said with a smile.

He was going to be sick.

"So…you are my guide." He said.

His dad nodded his head. Catalina did say that it could be anyone dead or alive but this was a little much. But he was going through this. He had too.

"So, how does this work?" He asked.

"We talked for a bit before going to the first trial," Dad said.

He frowned slightly. This was strange.

"Okay…." He said.

His guide…dad…whatever waved his hand as he started to walk away. Quickly, he followed after him.

"How is your mother?" Dad…guide asked.

"Wouldn't you know?" He asked.

"Guides are not mind readers."

"No but they know a lot."

"I know that this is strange for you." His guide said with a sigh.

"It is."

Then he felt something tug on his cape. He turned around to see the goat behind him.

"You don't belong here," His guide said.

He glanced from the goat to his guide.

"What?" He asked.

The little goat just wagged his tail and darted off. He felt the urge to follow the goat. His gut was telling him to follow the goat. He turned to his dad…guide…spirit. He stepped back when he saw the yellow glow in his guide's eyes.

"I was going to watch to how this played out. Goat was getting bored with this and I am rather short on time," Another voice said.

Both of them turned around to see the goat and short Asian man in front of him. He was wearing almost complete black with a little blue lightening bolt type mark on his collar. He was leaning on a cane as he leaned over and scratched the goat's head.

"You aren't supposed to be here." His guide said.

"No more than you are, Shadow. I can imagine if we got into this here. It would rather end badly for you." The man said.

His guide's eyes narrowed.

"Trials allowed me to..."

"Same for me. Since both of us are allow here, perhaps, we should ask Chip which one of us can stay," The man said smoothly.

His guide stared at the new guy like he wanted him to burn then he turned to him.

"You're correct. Choose…and choose wisely," His guide said.

His eyes darted to his dad…to the new guy…to the goat. He was going to go with his gut.

"I choose the goat." He said.

His guide…spirit groaned then leap at him. Suddenly, there was a loud groan then a flash of blue light. When he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the spots of color, his dad was gone but the other guy and the goat were still there.

"Good choice," The guy said in amusement.

"Uhh…why are you still here? I choose the goat," He said.

"Because Goat can't talk and I'm just a little special. Now…lets get going, shall we?" The guy said in amusement.

"Uhh…I guess? What is your name? I mean…I know the goat is Goat but what is yours?" He said.

"Me?...My name is Master Theo Martin."

End of Chip: Guides


	7. Trials of the Past: Nick

The Trials of Lightening and Flame Trials of the Past: Nick

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick revisited the past.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

In a flash, he was in a playground. Kids were screaming their heads off as they running around. Some were playing on the jungle gym. Some were swinging on the swings. Some were playing on the slide. He saw parents talking to each on the benches nearby.

"Awww…you looked so cute!" Diane said behind him.

He turned to look in the direction that she was looking. He grinned slightly at the sight of him in the sandbox. He was playing with trucks and some cars with some other kids.

"Nick! It is time to go," His mom's voice rang out.

He watched as he said something to the other kids. His younger self got up and ran toward his mom.

"Interesting memory. Why is it important?" She asked.

He stared at his younger self and his mom. She was making a fuss that he was so dirty. He grinned a little bit.

"I'm not sure."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't important to you."

He frowned for a moment. He couldn't remember why this playground was important. He has been so many of them growing up. His adopted parents liked to travel.

Oh….

"This is the first time that I realized that I was adopted."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it wasn't really any serious. It was just a kid that asked why I was different from my mom. It stuck."

Diane nodded her head.

"It must have stuck…like gum."

He laughed.

"Yes, kind of like that. Everywhere I went, it was not the first comment I heard but normally, the one after."

"How did that make you feel?"

"A lot of times, alone. It made me feel like I was different. I had my family. Don't get me wrong. I love them. I always felt like an outsider. As I got older, the distance between me and everyone sort of grew. Of course, most people got over it when I told them. Probably a lot of people didn't care. It always stuck with me through the years. As I got older, it just become harder until…"

She tilted her head slightly.

"Until?"

"Until Brairwood…so, I was a jerk when I came here…as Vee liked to put it. I tried to run away. Hell, I ran away. I think that I was scared. I felt a connection. I don't know if it was future power rangers or magic or whatever. We clicked. It is funny. I told them that I was adopted. They just didn't care. Chip got all excited and introduced me to a million of his cousins. I don't know how in the world that his aunt and his uncle does it. Vida and Madison's parents are cool. I met Xander's parents a few times. Wow…I didn't think that this memory would bring all of this up."

"Trials aren't blood and death, you know."

"There is going to be blood and death?"

"Well…There is always a chance. You never know." She said with a grin.

"You don't know?" He said with a grin.

"I am your guide but only you know where you are going."

He nodded his head as he walked his younger self and his mom walk away.

"Past is past. You let kick you in the ass or you kick it back," He said with a smile.

"Who said that?"

"Vida. She told us that before me and Chip left. She was right. I think that my past defined me way too long. Time to move forward."

Diane grinned and clapped.

"Wonderful. Here comes the next part." She said with a giggle. She touched his forehead and bright light flashed before his eyes.

They were gone.

End of Past-Nick


	8. Trails of the Past: Chip

The Trail of Lightening and Flame: Past-Chip

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip knew where this was going…he just knew it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Chip thought that his trial was going to be the car. Honestly, it was the most significant memory from his childhood even if it was vague. He only has flashes about that night. He remembered the car flying, the sounds of police, and his mom's screams. He wasn't about to ask his mom about it.

So, he was kind of surprised when he ended up at the hospital.

God, he hasn't through of this place in years. He remembered it. He remembered the different colored walls. He knew that it was supposed to make the children in the hospital more relax. It always made him feel off. The bright colors really didn't offer him much comfort. and the constant steam of people.

"This place has some significant to you?" Theo asked as he leaned against the hallway. Goat was eating out of the trashcan. Maybe, he should say something but he just nodded his head.

"This was the hospital where I stay after my car accident. I was here for about a month or so," He said.

"You must have been hurt pretty bad."

"I was out for about a week or so. Then I kept getting inflections after I woke up. So that is why my stay was so long."

"Aw…"

"You know that I thought that it was going to the car wreck when I saw my dad," He said as he watched people move from place to place.

"Important, yes but this place to appear to be more symbolize than the car accident. Do you know why?"

"It was the biggest change of my life. Mom couldn't walk. Dad was dead. We were moving to Brairwood. It was just…chaos."

"It would be."

"How did you cope?"

He paused for a moment then started walking down the hallway. He noticed that the people seemed to magically move out of his way. It was weird. Finally, he stopped in front of a familiar room. He could see his younger self laying in the bed with the IV from his arm. His other hand still wrapped in bandages…and probably his foot, too. His younger self was focusing on a book in front of him.

"I drove into fantasy worlds. Lloyd Alexander was my first. It just helped me forget. I was big into knights and stuff before. After the accident, it helped me forget. It still does."

"Aw…I clean or train. It annoys my friends quite a bit since I'm not talking about what is bothering me," Theo said beside him.

He laughed softly.

"The others never really asked. They know mom couldn't walk and I would go a few days without sleep because of the nightmares. They never knew."

"Did they ask?"

"Vida and Maddie asked a few times and I tried to explain to them. I think that they got it. Xander and Nick never really asked. Part of me was kind of glad since hey, here is me. Another part of me wants to tell them. I don't know," He said.

"I have a twin brother that I never told anyone about for years. We got into a huge fight before I left. It was painful and probably stubbornness on both of our parts. Do you know what happened?" Theo said.

"What?"

"He walked back into my life. The same as always…mostly. From my experience, you either can hide or you can face it. One way or another, it will come back and haunt you"

He stared at his younger self as he felt something brush against his fingers. He looked down to see Goat there. He smiled and scratched the little goat's head.

"I thought that I did. Face it. Now standing here…and the thing with my dad and with the Queen. I'm not sure. Acknowledge now, that I might haven't done that yet."

"I'm not 100% on how these trials work. I don't believe that you are supposed to conquer the past but acknowledge it. Shall we move on?" Theo said.

He nodded his head before Theo clapped.

They disappeared into a bright light.

End of Chip-Past

Next Chapter: Inference


	9. Interference

The Trail of Lightening and Flame: Inference

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The other knights go to investigate what is going on.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Catalina stared at the ceiling in confusion. The ceiling was pitch black a moment ago and now it is glowing blue.

"Is that supposed to happen?" She said.

Daggeron's eyes followed her glance up the ceiling. Instantly, he grabbed his morpher and pointed toward the doors.

"There is someone else here." He said.

"Are they a threat?" She said in the ceiling.

She was mildly curious on how one knew that it was a threat or not. She guessed that the ceiling acted as an alarm.

"No but we need to check it out. Ceiling wouldn't do that if it wasn't something going on, Catalina. Come," He said as he mumbled a spell under his breathe. He walked over to the doors and hit the panel next to it. The doors started to open. She tilted her head slightly as the door reveal a portal of blue light.

The blue light swallowed her brother up. Quickly, she followed him. In flash, she was standing a void with two other people who were arguing. A dense fog covered the area.

"You shouldn't have done that, Rosa," A man said in black. His face mostly covered in a black hood. She could tell that he was tall and dressed completely in black.

"What would you have me do? Diane was slipping." A small girl said in a pink hood.

She looked around to see if her brother followed her. She seemed to be by herself. What a strange place…or perhaps, it was part of this place. Diane? This is a curiosity thing indeed. Hmmm….this place is strange and it is possible.

"Okay….okay…I'm just worried, okay? We have only one chance to fix this and if we fail…."

"We lose them both, Joseph," Rosa said.

She wondered what they were talking about.

"No, we won't. We won't fail. I won't lose my cousin. I just can't."

Perhaps, she should say something.

"Do you think that the others notice it?" Joseph said.

"I don't know. This place is…strange. It is kind of creepy even after we went through it." Rosa said.

Awww…so, they are knights. New ones from their conversation. Judging by the colors…power rangers of some sort. Future ones…how very interesting.

"How much longer? I feel every minute that I am here…they are going to find us," Rosa said as she rubbed her arms.

"I don't know. Diane said that she needed to stay for the future trial," Joseph said.

"She is the present trial now. We are almost there. We have no idea what going on. Do you think the others are alright?"

"They are fine…Susan is with him. She has more sense than Matthew."

"Can say that you like him? Just a little bit?"

"No."

She grinned slightly. She folded her arms in amusement.

"Lady Catalina said that you aren't fool anyone and she quote…unquote…"you are adorable."

That was her cue to step in.

"You are right. You are adorable," She said as the pair jumped around to look at her.

"LADY CATALINA!" they shouted.

"Hello." She said in amusement.

"Give her the letter, Rosa," Joseph said nervously.

She watched as Rosa fumbled around in her pockets before she found a piece of paper. The girl shot out her arm to give it to her. She took it and opened it.

 _Let the children to be children._

Awww….one of those things.

She stared at them for a moment.

"Well then…I will explain to my brother that a squirrel or a moose ran into the trials. That is what triggered the alarm."

The pair sighed in relief.

"But…first…you must tell me how Diane is."

-MFMFMF-

Daggeron rubbed his eyes as the blue light disappeared. He looked around to his sister isn't with him. Where could she possible be? He took in his surroundings and took note of the endless blackness. He couldn't make out if it was a room or just space. He hoped that she was alright.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a fire. By the fire, stood an older man in a red robe. Slowly, he approached the man. He didn't know if the man was a threat or not.

"Hello, Daggeron. It has been quite some time," The older gentleman said.

He frozen in his tracks.

"Master Mao. You are…"

He shook his head. He knew the trials had no sense of the living or dead. Briefly, he met with Master Mao after he returned to his human form. Phai Zhaq were firm allies of the knights. It was good to touch base with a familiar face.

"Yes, dead," Master Mao said.

"I'm curious on why are you here…"

"I'm not here to get in the way of your trials. I'm here to watch. I think that your fellow knight is handing the ones triggered the alarms. I believe that she is safe and I don't feel that they are a threat."

"Watch?"

Master Mao waved his hand toward the fire.

"Out of curiosity? You knights have an interesting way of doing things," Master Mao said with a grin.

He grinned back. He has never saw how Phai Zhaq finish up their training but he has read about it.

"I suppose yours is better."

"Only slightly."

He laughed.

"Are they well? Chip and Nick?" He asked.

"They are well. They finished past trials and moving onto the present ones. They are no worse for wear but they seemed thoughtful," Master Mao said.

"Past trials will do that."

"They are fine students."

"So, were yours. I heard that they gain their Mastery."

Master Mao smiled.

"I know. It seemed to me that you must leave soon."

He nodded. Knights aren't allowed to watch their students' trials. The flame grew brighter and stronger.

"It was nice seeing you again…even for a moment."

"Yes, agreed."

"Oh, Daggeron?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't watching your student…I was watching my own."

In a flash, he was gone

End of Inference


	10. Present-Chip

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Present-Chip

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip stared at the Queen's empty eyes.

Like his past trial, he knew this was going to be his present trial.

He still dreamt about it. No, he still had nightmares about it.

He really wished that it was something different like dragons….or fairies.

He could deal with that. Not this.

"Well…this is interesting," Theo said as he stared at the chaos twisting around them. He saw the others fighting the shadows. It was strange that he wasn't able to pay attention at the time.

Of course, he was kind of busy at the time too.

"This where we fought the Queen and the shadows."

"Seem exciting."

He almost laughed at Theo's tone.

"It was."

A silence fill between them as they watch the action around them. He almost wanted to cheer a few times. His friends were totally kicking shadows' butts. Vida punched one of the shadows. Nick was using his wand like a flamethrower and burning down the shadows. Xander opened up the ground and the shadows fallen right in. Maddie was helping them along into Xander's hole with huge blast of water.

"I sense there is a story involved."

"I thought that you were some sort of mind reader."

"Do I look like one to you?"

He laughed.

"No… that these guys known as the Huntsmen. My teacher, Catalina, wanted to go there and learn from them. Catalina and Huntsmen don't really like each other. I should rephrase that Lord Gregory and Catalina doesn't like each other. You know…I always wonder why. Anyway…Huntsmen and I got to know each other. We went to check out Zaria's old kingdom. Oh, I forgot about her. She was a queen and a knight..." He said as he rambled on.

"A abridge version, Chip. I don't believe that I am getting that," Theo said in amusement.

"Oh, right. Found creepy kingdom that has creepy shadows. We came in and destroyed the kingdom and the shadows."

Theo chuckled softly.

"And this?"

He stared at the scene before him. His bow was pulled back. His arrow was pointed at the queen. She was screaming…almost as loud the fighting around them.

"She was the first person that I killed."

"Oh?"

"She wasn't human then but…she was before. I fought monsters but this was different."

"Aw…"

"I know that she made a choice. Not a good or bad choice but it was a choice that effect all of her people."

"So did you." Theo said.

"Yes, it did. I knew that I had to do it. It isn't just that. I felt like that…"

"You were hoping that you could save her."

He nodded his head and stared at the Queen.

"Isn't bad to hope, Chip."

"No, it isn't. But it still sucks."

"Yes, it does."

He watched as he let go of the arrow. The arrow hit her right between the eyes. Her mouth frozen in a scream then the room exploded with a bright light. As light moved to overtake them, he mumbled the same words that he spoke a month ago.

"I'm sorry."

End


	11. Nick-Present

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Nick-Present

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick sat outside and looked at the stars.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Awww…home," Diane said as she looked up.

Nick looked up to see the stars in the sky. He turned away to look at their surroundings. It was Rootcore. He could see himself staring at the stars from a distance. He knew what happened here.

It was a night after he talked to his parents.

He just wondered why he came back here….

"You know that you can come back. We rebuild it and everything," He said.

She shook her head.

"Not yet. One day…Haldar would love to see it like this now. He would be so proud that it has grown so much. It is beautiful." Diane said with a smile.

"I heard Catalina and Chip talk about him. Who is he?"

Diane shook her head.

"He was our historian but we aren't here to talk about him. We are here for you," She said.

He could hear the sadness in her voice. When they get out here, he was going to ask for that story.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chip bouncing out of Rootcore. Finally, he stopped next to him and looked up.

"So…no one died," Chip said.

"You sound like Catalina." He said with a laugh.

"I kind of take that a compliment."

"Good job inviting the Huntsmen. I never seen dad so conflict by a dwarf."

Chip smiled a little.

"They wanted to see Rootcore."

He saw Xander come out of Rootcore.

"There you two are. Party inside. We should be celebrating that we didn't have any funerals," Xander shouted.

"You know…I'm seeing a theme here," He said.

"After you told us what happened before, I was expecting fireworks."

"In all honesty, me too."

"Probably the Catalina influence," Chip added.

Catalina really didn't need to say anything. She just sat in a corner and knitted. For a woman with the power of time at her fingertips, she is a terrible knitter. He smiled slightly as he watched them talk about Catalina.

He heard the door open again. He saw Vida walk out with Maddie right behind her.

"Did the party move out here? Honestly, you are missing the part where Nick got his foot stuck in a bowl." Vida shouted.

He matched his other self with a groan. His mom would share that story.

"It was cute especially he was trying to figure out how to get it off." Maddie added.

He could see Chip patting his shoulder.

"I did that…but my foot got stuck in a gate." Chip said.

"Mine was in a jar. Dad loves to tell that story," Xander added.

"Old pipe," Vida said with a smile.

"I am kind of curious. Why this memory?" Diane said.

"I think that it was a sense of relief. I was so worried about my parents meeting and actually talking. I did not want to deliver such ultimatum to my parents but I was firm in my decision. Magic is a part of me now. Can't change it. Don't want to change it."

"Accepted."

He nodded.

"I didn't realize it until now. For the longest, I was looking to be accepted. Chip would say that it was part of my journey. This moment kind of more real." He said.

Diane smiled slightly.

She clapped her hand and they were gone in a flash.

-MFMFMF-

The scene slowly disappeared. Darkness was still for a moment before a pair of glowing eyes appear.

End of Present Trial-Nick

Next Chapter: Interruption


	12. Interruption

The Trail of Lightening and Flame: Interruption

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sometimes, you just can't have a good day.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Theo landed with a thump.

Then something heavy landed on top of him.

"Ouch!" He shouted.

"Oh, sorry about that," An unfamiliar voice said.

He pushed the person off of him and stumbled to his feet.

He scowled when he realized who it was.

By the spirits, why?

"Diane," He said coolly.

Diane tilted her head slightly and frowned.

"Do I know you?" She said in confusion.

Mentally, he was cursing himself. He was warned that this might happen. That damn knight warned him that time has no meaning here. Past, present, and future rested here. He didn't think that he was going to have to deal with it. He should have known better. She talked about meeting people from the past as well as the future. Why….By the spirits, it have to be her. One of the few people who tried stop him from coming here. Of course, she would. She got what she wanted.

"Yes."

She frowned.

"You are from the future."

"So are you." He said.

"You shouldn't be here," She said.

"Neither do you. But you don't see me complaining."

She folded her arms.

"You are a very strange man."

"You're an elf. I think that you win there."

She laughed.

"Touché, what is your name? Since you know mine…"

"Theo."

She frowned.

"Theo? I don't know any Theo," She said in confusion.

"No, you wouldn't." He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"So, how did you get here? I can sense no magic but I do sense something different about you. Are you a dwarf?"

"Do I look like one to you? Honestly, woman. I had help."

The "help" was an understatement. Crazy knight. How on earth did someone let her through?! She was going to get him killed. The only comfort from this experience has been Goat. It shocked him when he first saw him. It has been years since Goat's death. He loved his descendants but Goat was his first. By the spirts, he missed him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Same as you. Stop some key events from happening."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. Jackpot.

"What are you trying to stop? There are rules about that. We can't inference."

"But we can influence." He added before he looked around.

It looked like that they were standing in grayish fog. He lost Chip and it looks like that Diane lost Nick. Someone or…something else has entered the playing field. Oh, goody. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh, how cute!" Diane said.

He opened his eyes to see Goat wagging tail in front of him.

Huh…it worked. This place is strange.

"But most importantly, we have seemed to have lost our charges."

"It seems so but I can find them." Diane said as she took out a book from her pocket. He wasn't going to ask.

"Then…a truce until we find them."

"And the thing that brought us here because I never seen this happen before," She said with a nod.

So, she was paying attention. Interesting.

"Very well…lead the way." He said with a bow.

End of Interruption

Next Chapter: It is the End of the Worlds as We Know It


	13. It is the End of the Worlds as We Know

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: It is the End of the Worlds as We Know It

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Nick landed into a whole mess of trouble. No surprise there.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip stumbled to the ground and nearly tripped over something all at the same time. He was able keep his balance and not fall on his face.

He turned around to see what he tripped over.

"Nick?" He said in surprise.

What in the world is he doing here?

Nick groaned softly then looked up and blinked.

"Chip…what…where are we?"

"I have no idea. One moment, I was with Goat and Theo and the next moment, I am here," He said as he walked over and helped Nick up to his feet. He looked around to nothing but dead trees.

There was a dense fog around them. It was silence too. Damn…what happened here?

Where are they?

"It was the same with me. One minute, I was with Diane. Next moment, I was here. Something must have happened,' Nick said.

"Something not good because I don't think that this is how the trials go."

"Me either. How do we get back?"

"Not sure. Maybe there is an exit?" He said.

"Who knows how this ends…" Nick said as he took out his wand.

"So, I guess we start walking. Hopefully, we will find our guides." He said as he did the same.

"Hopefully, we…."

He heard the approaching of beating of wings. He and Nick scrambled to get out of the way and hide. He scrambled behind a tree. He looked up to a black dragon landed on the ground. He blinked when he saw who was riding it.

It was Nick when he was controlled by the Master.

Just great.

This was a possible future where the Master won and Nick was under his control. Oh, goody.

"Where are you?! I can sense you." Evil Nick shouted.

He froze behind the tree. He didn't know if this was an illusion or what. He knew one that the pounding in his chest wasn't an illusion.

"So you are the possible future where the Master won, huh?"

He heard Nick said as he popped his head from behind his tree. He could see Nick walking out from where he was hiding.

"How is this possible? You are an illusion!"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Nick said.

He sounded pissed off. Nick rarely talked about the Master taking him over. He understood that.

"Still walking around in my body too. How about the others?" Nick said. Nick's wand was firmly pointed at the dragon and Evil Nick.

"Dead."

"I don't know if I believe you."

Evil Nick laughed.

"Would you like to tell you how they died? Each of them by my hand…by your hand. Blue wizard screamed when I burned her."

"You are lying," Nick said in anger.

He stumbled from his hiding place.

"How did I die then?" He said.

Evil Nick turned around and stared at him. He almost looked confused by his presence. This was part of Nick's trial. He would think anyway but it could have been his. One thing that Catalina told him that these trials bring perspective.

"I don't think that you are dead, Chip," Nick said as he stared at the dragon.

It was funny. He really thought that the dragon would attack by now. The dragon looked familiar.

Holy Batman…is that Fireheart? What did the Master do to him? Maybe that would explain why he didn't attack them. He knew them.

"I don't think any of them are dead. They are just hiding. Probably being a pain in the ass."

"No…they are dead. Each one by my hand."

Nick shook his head.

"I refused to believe that. Best thing of all, I can deny it. You were a possibility that didn't pan out. I can stand here and say that you didn't win. You lost. We kicked your ass. You are gone. Right now, I'm going to kick your ass again." Nick said as he unleashed his magic.

He covered his eyes as Nick's wand came to life. He could hear a roar before the light eloped his vision.

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in a middle of a forest. It wasn't a creepy forest either like before. It was nice and normal. There was life here. He could hear the birds chirping away. The trees covered in green leaves and the air was fresh. No fog in sight.

He looked around to find Nick to left. He was looking around as well.

"That was interesting."

"Tell me about it. Any idea where we are?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Nick said.

"At least, it isn't the creepy forest."

"Good point."

He heard the sound of rushing behind him. He turned around the familiar uniform of Huntsmen. Well, in this case, huntswoman. The Huntswoman blinked in surprise at their presence.

"My lord?" She said.

Oh, boy. This was about to get interesting.

End of It is the End of the Worlds as We Know It

Next Chapter: Head of a Pin


	14. Head of a Pin

The Trail of Lightening and Flame: Head of a Pin

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The future takes some crazy turns. Nick and Chip better hold on for the ride.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Nick really didn't know what to do. She seemed to know Chip.

"My lord? Why are you wearing that?" The Huntswoman said.

Chip's eyes darted to him then darted back to the lady.

"Uh…well…something for old time sake" Chip said with an awkward wave.

The Huntswoman blinked then looked at him.

"Sir Knight, I didn't realize that you were visiting us." She turned to him.

"Well…I'm visiting Chip here. We needed to talk and stuff." He said.

She frowned then her hand moved to her side. Just damn great. They were going to have to fight a Huntsman. That was the last thing that they needed. He heard the sound of hooves on the ground. Just great.

"Cassandra, let me handle this," A familiar voice said in amusement.

Cassandra turned around and so did they. His mouth dropped slightly. It was Chip but a few years older. He was wearing the Huntsman uniform. He was patting Brightstar's side.

Well…he knew what this future was.

"My Lord….They could…" She started to say before she was cut off.

"Catalina explained the situation to me. I will be fine but if you are worried, you can stay close by." Future Chip said with a grin.

She looked at them then at the other Chip then nodded her head. She moved back toward the tree line but stopped and stared at them.

"Catalina said that you two shouldn't really be here." The other Chip said.

"We kind of figure that," He said.

"Sorry…kind of word that wrong. You guys supposed to be here but you aren't supposed to interact with your surroundings. Kind of like…."

"A one-way mirror. We can see you but you can't see us," Chip said.

"Right! Anyway…something is messing with your trials." the other Chip said.

He turned to Chip and looked at him.

"The others said that the Master may have mess with the trials." He said.

"I thought the others clean them out," Chip said.

"We don't know what else could have been hiding there. The knights don't even how the trials were even made. We have no clue how bad the Master mess it up."

"I guess so."

Chip stared at his other self for the longest time.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chip asked.

"I'm not Catalina. So, ask away." The other Chip said.

"What happened? For me to join the Huntsmen?"

"Snow Prince rejected Catalina's petition to allow me to do the trials. She wanted to go Mystic Mother but I told her not too. Then she dragged me off to Lord Gregory and kind of joined the Huntsmen for a time. It was more a mediator role than a Huntsmen role. Huntsmen didn't trust the knights and knights didn't trust the Huntsmen. So, I ease the tensions between both groups. Nick was graceful because he had to work to on the school. The last thing that he needed was two groups trying to kill each other. I didn't officially join until about 2 years ago."

"Thanks for that," He said angrily.

He was pissed. He wasn't surprised on what happened. It was a possibility. Both Chip and Catalina said it was one.

"Nick acted the same way when he found out. He was pissed off and wanted not to do the trials. I had to talk him into it. Saying one of us should make it." The Other Chip said.

"Of course, I did it. You are very good at talking people into doing stuff. So, you are the leader of the Huntsmen now?" He asked.

"God, no. I'm filling in. Lord Gregory has retired. Lady Sara is about to give birth. Lord Francis has broken both of his legs when he fell off his horse. The guys thought that they were being funny. I should have known that dwarf and elf team up would be bad news. So, I got voted in."

He laughed.

"So, where is Catalina?"

"She is around. She would talk to you but rules are rules."

"Knights can't get involved."

"Right."

"Are you happy on how things went?" Chip asked.

"Honestly? Not at first but now? I am. I'm happy." The Other Chip said.

Chip nodded.

He blinked for a moment and looked up at the sun. It seemed to have gotten brighter. He turned away and closed his eyes just for a moment. He blinked them open to see that they were standing in an empty street.

Well, this is just great.

End of Head of Pin

Next Chapter: Needle of An Eye


	15. Needle of An Eye

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Needle of An Eye

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip looked around at the empty streets and wondered what can happen next. Honestly, he shouldn't have asked.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip looked around at the empty street. It looked like one of those streets from the old western movies. The streets were abandoned. It looked like for years judging by the cars in the street and the cracks in the road. The buildings looked abandoned. He saw a plastic bag float down the street. They kept landing in strangest places.

"So, end of the world?" He said.

"Possible." Nick said.

"Or we are lost."

"Good chance for that too."

"So, any idea where we are?"

"None."

"This place is creepy."

"Remember when we were faced the Queen…this remind me of that. It gave me the same feeling," Nick added.

"Tell me about it. So, I guess, we walk around until we find what we are looking for," He said.

"or until it tries to kill us."

"That too."

"If zombies come out of those buildings, I'm out of here," He said.

"I will be right behind you."

They started walking down the empty streets. His eyes darted looking for something to show them where they are. What he did notice was how awful the buildings looked as they passed. By the time, he stopped the sign, the buildings were nothing but rumble. Holy tomatoes, he knew where they were.

"Spring brook," He said

"Isn't Spring brook like a couple of miles outside of Brairwood?"

"Yes."

"You're right. End of world."

"Just…"

He was cut off by a loud scream. He and Nick looked at each other for a moment before taking off toward the noise. The street gave way to a desert where there were a huge fight going on. He saw an army of creatures fighting a large group of people. It reminded him of the shadows with their glowing eyes but the bodies remind him of something out of Kingdom Hearts. He watched an arch of flames jump from the crowd.

This world's Nick.

"Cut through!" The Other Nick shouted.

He wanted to help. Nick grabbed his arm and shook his head. They stood to watch a blood bath. They stood no chance against these monsters. He had to turn away when he watched the other Nick get cut down.

In a flash of light, they were gone.

-MFMFMFMF-

The next time that he opened his eyes, he was standing behind a huge crowd. He looked around at Nick to see him next to him. Nick looked very pale. When they weren't surrounded by a million people, they were going to talk about what just happened. He turned his attention back to the crowd. They were all dressed in black and holding candles.

His heart dropped into his stomach.

They were at a funeral.

Slowly, he pushed through the crowd. He didn't want to draw that much attention to himself. Finally, he was able to see what was going on. He watched the party of people passed him. He couldn't really see who they were but he did see who was dead.

It was him.

It is funny…but sort of not funny. It looked like that he was asleep.

He felt something grab his cape and pulled him back. In flash of light, they were gone again.

-MFMFMF-

He stumbled back and landed on his butt. Suddenly, he felt something land on top of him.

"Nick, get out of me!" He shouted.

He felt a pair of hands wrapped around his neck and started to choke him. His eyes snapped to see not Nick but himself. His eyes met the other Chip's eyes.

Oh my god…he was soulless.

"Let him go!" Nick shouted.

FLASH!

He turned to see Nick with glowing red eyes and pair of fangs.

FLASH!

He saw himself begging the council to let him through. Please…let them bring them back.

FLASH!

Nothing but bodies…smoke and ash.

FLASH!

FLASH!

FLASH!

Finally, they were sitting in the middle of a wheat field. Nick was panting next to him. He wiped the tears from his face.

"So, we died," Nick said.

"A lot…" He said with a chuckle then a cough. His throat was still sore.

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

End of Needle of A Eye

Next Chapter: Five Steps


	16. Five Steps

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Five Steps

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Five steps on how not kill your partner and save two future knights.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

 _Step one: Knowledge is key._

"Do you know where you are going?" Theo asked as he followed the crazy knight down what looked like a corridor.

"Yes, I did go through the trials myself. There is a junction point up ahead." Diane said.

"What is at one of these points?"

"A resting place. The Trials put a lot of stress on the body. So, they give them a place to rest."

"Clever."

"Yes, it is."

"Do you think that they will be there?"

"Possible but…"

"But?"

"There are so many. We could be looking forever."

He frowned for a moment.

"I met Chip in a wheat field. Does that help?"

"I met Nick in a forest. That gives me an idea. Come on!"

The elf grabbed his arm and dragged to him to spirits knows where.

 _Step Two: So is patience._

"You're lost."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Then where are we going?"

"North!"

"That is very vague."

"Trust me."

"Unlikely."

"It isn't like you know where you are going."

"Never said that I did. I just followed Goat."

"The goat? I thought that you had better sense than that."

"I do. That is why I followed Goat."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Goat looking at them. It was strange that Goat was just following them. Knowing Goat…he probably thought that it was a game.

Something was off.

 _Step Three: Finding Common Ground_

"What do you think is doing this?" He asked.

Diane looked over the field and made a hum sound.

"Even in death, the Master haunted us."

"How?"

"Now, we think it is something else. Something that the Master created. The Shadows…."

He frowned.

"Forgive me if I was wrong but from what I was told that some queen created them and Mystic Rangers defeat her."

"That is correct. But a servant of the Master sneak into her ranks. The servant sent whispers and spells into her ear. You know the rest."

"Shadows. So, that was the test run."

"We aren't sure. At the time, the Master was everywhere."

"Wonderful. My next question is…how do we stop it?"

The elf bowed her head.

"I'm not sure."

 _Step Four: Sharing is Care_

"How did they die?" Diane asked.

"I'm not sure. Everyone is dead in my world. Not everyone…but people I knew." He said with sadness.

It came and ruthlessly took everyone away. If his brother wasn't there…he would have been dead as well.

"Catalina?"

"Catalina came to me and my brother. Telling us that they might be a way to stop it….save them. I took it with the possibility of never coming back. My brother wasn't pleased at all. You tried to stop it. Never could figure out why. My future won't happen would be a bless. You?"

"Elves don't like changing the past. It goes against our nature." She said.

"Then why are you here?"

"To do the same. Stop from a horrible future from happening. Nick died first…then Chip. We were left without a leader. Without hope…and…."

He watched as she covered her face with her hand. He leaned over and touched her shoulder.

"We will find fix this. We won't let our futures come to past."

 _Step Five: Listening to Goat might help too._

At their third million junction point, he turned and started at Goat.

"Okay…are you happy now? We aren't going to kill each other. Can you please lead us to them now?" He said.

Goat just tilted his head and bolted.

Figures

End of Five Steps

Next Chapter; Creation


	17. Creation

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Creation

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Beginning…Middle…End…Rebirth

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Nick stared at the open field.

He had no idea what to think or do. Hell, he couldn't process what he just saw. So much death.

"So, we know that we are dead in some futures," Chip said.

"In a lot of futures," He said back.

"Possible futures," Chip said as he got to his feet.

"Chip…."

Chip had this distant look on his face that he couldn't quite read.

"From the beginning, these trials were supposed to test us. They brought my dad. Probably your parents as well. I don't think that it is. Our guides are missing. These shadows want us to believe whatever they are showing us is true. That isn't it, is it?

Catalina and Daggeron said the same thing. We are seeking our own truths. Oh…Oh..! Hey, Tribunal of Magic! Can you answer that one for us?!" Chip shouted at the sky.

"Finally, one of you figured out. Imagine that." A familiar voice said.

His eyes widen as he turned around. The landscape changed around them. He remembered this place. The pool of clear water was the same. The white pillars seemed to stretch on forever. Right at the end was the Tribunal of Magic.

"Urgh….Hey?" Chip said with a wave.

Black Tribunal of Magic just stared at them.

"So, what did Chip figure out?" He asked.

"The Truth." White one said.

"Which is….?"

"This entire journey was discovered the truth about ourselves. I found it strange that these trials never once show us as knights. Our guides aren't typical guides…well, at least, mine isn't. Some things didn't add up. I'm not sure what they are here for. I think that they are here to save us. From what? I am not sure."

"From what? Our deaths?"

"Probably. Just guessing. Really"

He nodded his head then turned his attention back to the Tribunal.

"And why are you here?" He asked.

"Merely waiting for you to figure out," The Black one said.

"Be nice. They are children after all." The White one said.

"Children that quite likely get the world killed."

"How?"

The Tribunal stared at them.

"You two are the center of coming events. Why would a Pai Zhaq Master who hates getting involved in events put himself into play? Why would a long to believe dead elf and the knights do the same?" The Red one said.

"Pai Zhaq?" Chip said.

"Knights?" He asked.

"Two elements that decided get themselves involved where they shouldn't." The Black one said.

"Maybe…maybe not." The Red added.

"If it is so bad…how do we stop from dying?" Chip asked.

"You can't, silly boy. You are going to and so is he." The Black one said.

"Nothing is set in stone." The Red one said.

"Truly and they were able to defeat the wish." The White one said.

"With luck," The black one said.

"Maybe so….but they do deserve to see a part of it before their guides tell me them the rest." White one said.

"Pieces of the rest." The Red one pointed out.

"Why do I feel that I missing something?" He said to Chip.

"I am already lost."

"Fine," The Black one said.

The Black one clapped. In a flash of light, they were standing in the woods.

"Again?" Chip said.

"I know how you feel."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw them. Well…future them. Their outfits reminded of him Daggeron and Leanbow. Black, red, and gold flicked in the sunlight. So, they became knights here. In shadows, he could see Fireheart and Brightstar in their wake.

"Chip, look," He said and pointed the duo.

"Where do you think that they are doing?" Chip asked.

"No idea but we won't know until we follow them," He said as he started to follow them.

These woods were unfamiliar to him. He had no idea where they were going. Finally, the duo in front of them stopped at the strangest looking tree. It looked like a willow tree but its branches were twisted in curls.

"So, this is where we going to put it?" Future Nick said.

"It isn't too close to Rootcore or the Huntsmen camp." Future Chip added.

"But that isn't the only reason, huh?"

"It has a nice view," Chip said.

"And a creepy tree."

"It isn't creepy. It is so cool looking…Harry Potter stuff."

"You would pick a spot because of that."

"We had a bet, remember?"

"Well…I pick the name."

"As long as it is cool."

"Chip?"

"Yes."

"I will stop them."

"Last time, I checked…it is a "we" thing."

"Okay, we will stop them and make some cool knights."

"We have to build it first."

"Oh, they will come because we are the best."

The world slowly fade away at his laughter and Chip's words.

"First, off…I approve of the future spot. So, who are we going to stop?" Chip asked.

"I have no idea."

End of Creation

Next Chapter: Last Stand


	18. Last Stand

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: The Land Stand

By; M14Mouse

Summary: One last stand…one last reveal.

Chip could hear them before he could see them. They were talking…well…more like arguing. He could see Goat running beside them.

"That is an ugly tree," Theo said from a distance.

"That isn't an ugly tree. It is home." Diane said in awe then clapped her hands.

"Your home has an ugly tree."

"I saw the Pai Zhaq home and it is nothing but rocks."

"Rocks makes more sense than an ugly tree."

"You are doing this on purpose."

"Of course."

"Why?"

He didn't really get an answer before a goat came running toward him.

"Hey, little guy," He said as he leaned over and scratched the goat's head.

"Good to see that you aren't dead." Theo said.

"It wasn't from the lack of trying. The Shadows kept throwing us from place to place like rag dolls. It was very disconnecting," Nick said.

He glanced over at Diane, who was staring at him.

"Huh…hey?" He said with a wave.

"Diane?" Nick said.

The elf's eyes started to water then she turned to look at the tree.

"Home is going to be beautiful." She said.

He watched Theo's face but it was hard. His eyes told him another story. He was curious.

"You two are going to put a garden here, aren't you?" She said.

He and Nick looked at each other.

"Guess now we have too?" He said.

"It is a good idea. Gardens help center ones' thoughts and offer a spot for meditations." Theo said thoughtfully.

"You can actually be nice?" Diane said in surprise.

Theo shrugged.

"I can be."

"So, beside preventing our deaths, why are you two here?" He asked.

He was curious. This was time travel stuff that he could only dream about. He didn't count Dark Wish because that sucked….badly.

The pair looked at each other again.

"I am not a knight. I am not bound by their code. I can tell them if you want," Theo said.

"We come from different timelines," Diane said.

"Doesn't get rid of the threat, does it?"

"No…I suppose that you are right."

Then Diane pressed her lips together. Theo rolled his eyes.

"From what I was told, Shadows are only byproduct of the Queen's spell. True damage is under the ground. The spell has gone into the very earth."

"Crap," Nick said.

"Yes, very much so."

"That is why the Trials…not because of the Master…well…partly the Master but the Shadows as well. Isn't that right?"

Diane looked down at the ground.

"You would like me to flip a coin? Just from her reaction. Yes, you're right."

"How do we stop it? How have to do with Chip's death? Wait…the shadows killed him, didn't he?" Nick said.

No answer from Diane. Nick started to pace.

"What about you? What is your bad news?" Nick asked.

"Actually, you both are dead in my timeline. Your death was first. Chip followed a few years later. I am trying to stop the domino effect," Theo said.

"Who did it?"

"Venjix."

He frowned.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"He is a super computer that has taken over the world. Not much of it left. There are havens but…."

"That is just great. Too much 1982 for me…." He said.

"How do we stop it?" Nick asked.

Theo shrugged.

"If I had a clue, don't you think for a moment that I would stop it already?"

He stared at the weird tree. Plants were Xander thing but he knew…he knew that the tree might have the answer.

"It starts here, doesn't it? Our answer?" He said.

"Everything here has been a mess. Too many holes….Not enough answers."

"Welcome to Supernatural. Urgh…sorry about that. Impulse. Anyway, what do we…."

Goat was butting against Theo's leg. Theo reached over and stroke the goat's head. He frowned for a moment.

"We need to get out of here now!"

Suddenly, the weird tree's shadow began to grow. The branches began to uncurl its self and began to grow.

"RUN!" Diane shouted.

The group took off running as the shadow grew. He looked over his shoulder to see the shadow over taking everything. They couldn't out run it but…he could slow it down. He took his wand out of his pocket and turned around. He pointed it out of the shadow and mumbled a spell.

"CHIP!"

A bright light burst out of the tip of his wand.

-TTOLAF-

Theo remembered a bright light then darkness.

Then a moment later…a dim light…

Slowly, he approached the light to see Diane standing there.

"Do you think that we helped?"

"We can hope."

End of Last Stand

Next Chapter: Mother


	19. Mother

The Trial of Lightening and Flame: Mother

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Nick met the Mystic Mother…formally.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

When the light went away, Nick and Chip realized that they were standing in a grand hallway.

"Well…I'm having flashbacks of the Neverending Story." Chip said.

Nick looked around at the endless white hallway. He saw the endless white marble floors and clean white walls and ceiling. Hell, he wasn't even sure where they are. He could totally understand where Chip was coming from. There was a lot of white. He could really see why Chip said that.

"You know what? I actually got that reference."

"I am rubbing off on you."

"I hope not.

Chip laughed for a moment.

"But seriously, what do we do now?"

"Walk?"

"Again?"

"I know, right?! Nothing but walking and running since we came here," Chip said.

"And those things that we have to figure out if they are true or not." He said.

"Scary thing is…I think there is a chance that all of them could be true."

He thought the same thing.

"I know."

"So, which way do we walk?"

"Left?"

"I got nothing better."

Then he heard a laugh that echo off the walls. They turned around to see the Mystic Mother behind them. He saw pictures and there was a brief meeting before she vanished.

"Oh, look at you, boys," Mystic Mother said as she approached and gave them a hug.

"Well done. Well done indeed. Come on here." She said as she let go of them.

"Uhhh…" Chip said as he looked over at him in confusion.

He was right there with him.

"I can sense so many questions. I cannot promise to answer all of them but I will try." She said with a smile.

She turned away and started to walk down the endless hallway. They look at each other and quickly follow her.

"You know…I think that we are in sky…maybe?"

"Why do you say that?"

Chip pointed over his head.

"Clouds."

He turned around to see clouds floating by as they followed the Mystic Mother.

"Well…uh…"

"Yup."

He felt the tension snapped in his body. He started to laugh. They were in a hallway with clouds or maybe, they. were in the sky in the first place. Hell if he knew.

He felt Chip's hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Chip asked.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Been better."

"Me too."

Finally, the endless hallway lead to a waiting room. It was almost pleasant in appearance. It reminded him of a garden party with tea cups and sandwiches. The clouds acted like walls. The chairs looked comfortable. There was food. He frowned as his stomach rumbled.

Of course. Now, he was hungry. Funny, he wasn't hungry before.

"I thought Leanbow said you had a throne room?" Chip asked.

Mystic Mother took a seat at the table and waved to them to do the same.

"Catalina said that the throne was too overtop. She wasn't over impress with it when she saw it. Leanbow and Daggeron were…they nearly tripped over themselves when they saw it. Although, she has a point. My husband does have a love for thrones and made it for me. Sometimes, I use it to make him happy," Mystic Mother said.

"That sound like Catalina," He said as he took a seat. Chip took a seat next to him. He was eyeballing the food in front of them.

"Eat. Eat. I know how you boys are. Always eating."

They looked at each other.

"No offense, Your Majesty but how do we know that this is real?"

She laughed softly.

"Right to the point, I like that. This is the end or the beginning. Who knows?" She said with a wave.

"So…is this the end?" Chip asked.

"What do you think?"

They looked at each other. Chip leaned over and whispered to him.

"We covered the bases…past, present, and future," Chip said.

"I don't think Diane and Theo count toward that part," He said.

"Technically, they were our guides."

"True but the shadows….?"

"I know…I know. And the Council.

"I don't think that we could plan for those jumps either."

"So…basically, flip a coin?" Chip said.

"You leaving it to chance!"

"Everything that we have done is by choice and a lot of luck. Maybe, a little bit of craziness."

He laughed.

"Good point. So if we believe you, what happens now?" He said.

"A choice," She said.

"What kind of choice?" Chip asked.

"I believe in choice. I want my knights firm in their decision. After everything that you saw and did, do you still want to become knights?"

He looked over at Chip, who looked lost in thought.

"What if we say yes?"

"Then I knight you in front of your fellow brothers and sister."

"If we say no?" Chip asked.

"You won't become a knight. Both of you are remain wizards and protectors of Brairwood."

He looked back at Mystic Mother and took a deep breathe.

"My answer is…."

End of Mother

Next Chapter: Loose Threads.


	20. Loose Threads

The Trail of Lightening and Flame: Loose Threads

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Tie up those loose threads can be a pain…just ask them.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"I swear to the gods, woman. Get off of me." Theo said as he pulled the stupid elf off of him.

"Do you treat all women like this, Master Martin?" Diane said as she got to her feet.

"Only the annoying ones."

"Haha…"

He brushed himself off and got to his feet.

There were in an open field…again. He supposed that it was better than the caves and hallways that they went through.

"You know…you knights need a different landscape than fields."

"Who said it was me?"

"Because these are your trials."

She laughed.

"DIANE!"

"Did it work?!"

Two voices shouted behind him. He turned around to see two people running toward them. He eyed them and their outfits. Oh, goody…more knights. Diane beamed at the pair.

"Yes, I think so," She said as the pair gathered at her.

He snorted. He wished that he had the same feelings about that answer.

The girl in pink looked from Diane to him. Her eyes widen slightly.

"Master Martin. My name is Rosa and this is Joseph."

"Holy…" The Joseph said then bowed.

He just stared for a moment then he turned to Diane. She shrugged.

"Chip and I made sure that they knew."

"Nice to know."

"So, did it work?" Joseph asked.

"We told them the truth." She nodded.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Rosa asked.

"I told them," He said.

"Isn't that against your rules?" Joseph asked.

"Not really. We are bound by a different code than the knights. In this case, it worked to our advantage."

"Very much so." Diane added.

"So…what happens now? Will my cousin be alright? Will everything will be alright?" Rosa said in a panic.

Cousin? Did he miss something? He tried to remember if Chip had any relatives….

"It was a chance, Rosa." Joseph said.

"I know…I know." Rosa sighed.

"But I have a question. How do we know that it worked?" Joseph said.

Diane shrugged.

"We probably won't know until we go back," She said.

"Which we should be doing," Joseph said.

"Get the spell set up. I will join you shortly," Diane said.

The pair nodded and moved away from them. They pulled out their wands and were doing something to the ground. He learned never to ask when magic was involved.

"You aren't telling them something," He said.

"There is a chance that we failed. The moment we step into the new timeline, it could be worst."

"That is what Catalina told me."

"Then lets hope that our plan worked."

He nodded.

"As much we bonded during this lovely adventure, I hope to never see you again."

She laughed.

"Come on…we had fun. Do you have a way home?"

He pulled a watch out of his pocket. He just had open the damn thing and it will zap him back. His stomach isn't look forward to it.

"Catalina?"

He nodded.

"Diane! We are ready!" Rosa shouted.

"It has been a pleasure, Master Martin," Diane said with a grin and bow.

"I supposed that you aren't too bad, Lady Knight," He said with a bow.

She grinned as she straightened up. She waved as she turned away and walked toward the others. He watched as the elf took out her wand. Her wand and the others wands began to glow. In flash, they were gone.

He turned toward the watch and opened it.

In flash, he was gone. He felt his body twisted and turned. Finally, he felt himself land hard on the ground. He groaned softly as the air in lungs got knocked out of him. Suddenly, he felt something press against his chest.

What in the world…

His eyes snapped open to see the damn elf sitting on his chest.

"Hello, Master Martin….we need to talk."

Well….crap

End of Loose Threads

Next Chapter: Knight and Shining.

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	21. Knight and Shining

The Trail of Lightening and Flame: Knight and Shining

By: M14Mouse

Summary: There is a cause for celebration and a cause for reflection

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Catalina looked up at the ceiling of the Trails as she leaned against one of the pillars. The ceiling was suppose to announced when they pass or fail their trails.

She always thought that they were pretty but little over-dramatic for her tastes.

But still…she sighed as she looked at her brother, who seemed lost in thought.

"Daggeron?" She said.

"You said a moose and a squirrel?" Daggeron said.

"Very big ones. You?"

"A ghost."

"Good or bad one?"

"An old one."

"Ahhh…."

She nodded her head. She saw a lot of those through her travels. Ghosts from the past are tricky. They almost brought nothing good.

"Do you think that they made it?"

"I would think so, brother. We trained them the best we could."

Daggeron sighed.

"Brother?" She said from her post.

"I have regrets about we have done."

"Don't we all?"

She tilted her head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"We aren't perfect. We have blood on our hands."

Daggeron looked up at the ceiling.

"We seem to passing that same blood to them. We have done nothing to resolve the conflict with our allies. The allies that we do have…we have forgotten. We had made enemies that we have barely defeated. Leanbow said that we are passing on the torch. What is the saying…we are passing the buck? That is how it feels to me," He said.

"You never express such thoughts to me. What brought this on?" She said in curiosity.

As much as she loved her brothers, she said this in the past. They merely waved it off. She wondered what changed Daggeron's mind.

"Master Mao."

"Ah."

She didn't know the Master as well as Daggeron. She did meet him from time to time. He had his own school and problems to deal with it. Although, she did argue with the Master about why he put a powerful creature in a box.

A BOX WITH NO LOCK.

He really didn't say anything when she pointed that fact out.

Men.

"You couldn't save him, brother."

"I know. And yet, we haven't standby them when they might have needed our aid."

"You have been working hard with Nick. Why do you think that invest so much time in Chip…beside me, liking him more than Nick. Those boys are going united us again."

"Knights and Huntsmen….we barely got along before the war, Catalina."

"Why do you think that I sent Chip to work with the Huntsmen?"

"Fall back plan. Just in case, he failed the trails."

She snorted.

"No, he wasn't going to fail the trails, brother. In fact, he is going to pass them. I sent to him to learn from them. Out of Mystics, he wanted to learn. I am rather proud of him."

"You know something."

"I always know something. Key is…have you figured it out."

She watched as his brother's eyes widen.

"You wanted him to become a Huntsmen."

"Oh, he will become one. The lot of them adopted him as one of their own. I am rather proud of Chip for not giving up."

"So…why did you fight for him to do this?"

"The same reason that when you saw Master Mao. Regret, brother…is a bittersweet thirst that can never disappears. I didn't want Chip to have that same feeling."

"So, Chip isn't going to become a knight."

"I am not sure."

"Sister…"

"Don't sister me, brother. You know that I can't see everything."

"But you just said…"

"I know what I said."

Daggeron blinked then laughed.

"Dear sister…you are never boring."

"I know and that is why you love me."

Suddenly, the ceiling lightened up like a sun rise.

Well…it is about time.

End of Knight and Shining

Last Chapter: How the Story Goes


	22. How The Story Goes

The Trail of Lightening and Flame: How the Story Goes

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Catalina tells how the story goes at least for now.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You are missing all of the good parts. Who cares what you and Daggeron talked about?! What happened to Chip and Nick?" The little boy, Alex, shouted from his place on the floor.

"We already know what happened to them, dofus?! She is just fill the important stuff!" The little girl, Jessa, shouted back.

"It isn't important to hear about Lady Diane and Master Theo arguing all of the time?!"

"I wouldn't say that to Lady Diane or Master Theo. Master Theo would eat you."

"No, he won't!"

"Yes, he will! Victor told me!"

"Nahuh!"

"Huh!"

Catalina probably should stop them. Although, their bickering is amusing, she did have a story to finish.

"Do you want to finish the story or argue about if Master Martin will eat you?" She said calmly.

The two children turned to her.

"The story!"

"Wonderful! Now…let see…Mystic Mother came bursting through the door. Very dramatic."

"AND SHE KNIGHTED SIR NICK RIGHT THERE!?" Alex shouted.

"SHHHHHH! It is Bowen." Jessa said.

"Sir Nick said that I could call him that!"

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he did!"

"No…"

"Children," She said with the tilt of her head.

"Yes, Lady Catalina…"

"In some way, Alex is right. Mystic Mother did knight Nick right there after everyone was present."

"What about Chip? Was he sad because he didn't get knighted?" Jessa said.

"Who cared abou…."

She tilted her head slightly and looked away from Jessa to Alex who instantly shut his month.

"Ooooo….you're in trouble."

"I am sorry. I am really sorry. Don't tell Chip, please! PLEASE!"

"A lesson for you, child. Heed the words that you said in the present company. What if you were the presence of Lord Tadol and Lord Vern?"

Alex looked horrified. Perhaps, she made her point.

"He was sad only a little because he felt that he let me down. Foolish in reality. Being a knight was only one of his paths. I was truly proud of him and he is truly one of my student. To continue this tale….after the celebration, Chip approached Lord Gregory with a propose."

"To join the Huntsmen and the Knights!" Alex shouted.

"No…that came later with a lot of work. No, he would act as a liaison for knights and the Huntsmen. Chip wasn't a Huntsman or a knight. He had the training of both. With much debate, Lord Gregory agreed."

"Then they joined the two together?" Jessa said.

"No. Knights and Huntsmen are allies but never jointed. They still operated individually. No, Chip's task was just as hard as Nick. Nick's task was to rebuild the knights. Chip's task was rebuilt their alliance. I do not envy either task."

"But the school….?"

"The school is a produce of that alliance. There is no one better than the other. No code is the right code. They would train together, work together, and protect Brairwood and the world together."

"So, that is why everyone trained together?"

"Yes…One thing, Nick and Chip wanted them to train together until they reach their third year. Then they are divided into their paths but they still patrol together….eat together…live together I must say that…it seemed to be working. The knights and the Huntsmen numbers are stronger than before the war. Although, the shadows are trying to cut into those numbers."

"But…Lady Catalina…you said that it took a lot of work and stuff."

"It did and it started here," She said as she waved to the giant tree that they were sitting under.

The children looked at the tree in awe. Alex was the first one to look down and frowned at her.

"Lady Catalina?"

"Yes?"

"How did Chip become a Lord? I mean…you said that he was neither at first," Alex said.

"Before Lady Sara retired, she held a retirement party of sorts. She invited everyone. It was a grand time if I remember correctly. At the end of the party, she got up from her place and spoke to the Huntsmen…some by names and others by group. She spoke of the knights…very much by name and by our group. It was all in good humor. Then she turned to Chip and said that is about time that you have a title. She made him a lord on the spot. It was rather amusing when the shock was over with it. I believe the party got more interesting after that but that is for grown-ups to hear about at later date."

"Awwww!" The children said.

Then she heard sound of bell in the distance.

"Well…the ceremony is about to start. You must not be late," She said.

"Go on, Alex. Let's go or we won't get a good seat," Jessa said as she grabbed Alex's hand. Alex got up and followed Jessa toward the ground.

"THANKS, LADY CATALINA FOR THE STORY!" Alex shouted.

"YES, THANK YOU!" Jessa shouted as well.

She smiled slightly as she waved back.

"So, how does the story end?" A familiar voice said behind her.

She tilted her head slightly and grinned at Chip, who stood in his Huntsmen attire.

"Some lived and some died. Some lived that who were meant to die. Casey and Lily lived when they were supposed to die. Some died instead of lived. Tommy came to mind if I remember correctly. Some things remain the same."

"Like Master Martin?"

She laughed.

"Like Master Martin."

"Maybe…I should rephrase from that question. Where does it go from here?"

"Well…you see…it started with a boy and his horse and possible gems…"

End

A/N: This is probably going to the last power rangers story that I write for a while. My journey as a writer has taken me other places. I regret nothing of my time here in this fandom. I have met some wonderful people but it is time to move on…Maybe I will finish that Dustin/Chip sequel or write the sequel that I always plan to write. Maybe…one day…until then read and review if you wish.


End file.
